r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Flypole8264385/The Bindings Of Zilth: R2D Edition
Introduction Zilth and his Father...PlaceRebuilder. Lived alone in a small house on a hill. Zilth kept to himself, Playing on R2D and watching Anime for the fun of it. As PlaceRebuilder works on the game. Life was Simple. They were both happy. That was, until the day PlaceRebuilder (Zilths Father) heard a voice from above. '' Your son has become curropted with sin and furriness, he needs to be saved." '' "''I will do my best to save him my lord." PlaceRebuilder replied. Rushing into Zilths room, he removed all that was evil from his life, from cigarrets hiding in his room that Place letted him have, to his gift card that he was saving to buy that OBC in order to make profits from his soon WIP game. Again the voice called called to him. ''"Zilths soul is still curropt. He needs to be cut off from all that is evil in this world, and confess his sins (mostly masturbation)" "I will follow your instructions lord, I will have faith in thee." PlaceRebuilder replied. As he locked Zilth in his room, away from the evils of the world. 1 last time, PlaceRebuilder heard the voice of kingcake called to him. "You've done as I asked, but I still question your devotion to me to proof your faith, I will ask 1 more thing of you." "Yes lord, anything." PlaceRebuilder Begged. "To prove your love and devotion, I require a sacrafice. Your son, Zilth, will be this sacrafice. Go into his room, and end his life as a offering to me to proof you love me above all else." "Yes Lord!" He replied. Grabbing a Rambo knife from the kitchen. Zilth, watching though a keyhole from his door. Trembled in fear. Scrambling around his room to find a hiding place. He noticed a trapdoor to the basement, hidden under his rug. Without hesitation, he opened the hatch, just as PlaceRebuilder burst through the door, and threw himself down into the unknown depths of hell. Chapter 1: The Basement I viewers discression is adviced Zilth woke up, feeling his face hot mostly from crying. He looked around him, seeing 2 doors, 1 heading north, 1 heading west. He went for the north, only to find 4 rocks, 1 of them tinted with a x on it, and a bunch of live fecal matter (yes, there was fecal matters as enemies in the game, shut up). They were pretty small, giving happy faces. They immediately ran towards Zilth, him smooting tears from his eyes, melting the fecal matter into dierreha. A chest spawned with a lock to open it, zilth out of fustration, continued to the next room, hoping to find a key to get it. He saw a room, heading to 2 places, 1 with golden bars around it, acting like a frame, to the east. and another, with a huge skull on it to the north. Since Zilth doesnt have shit to go in the scary room , he went into the item room. He found in the middle of the room with fires around it what looks to be like some kind of bucket with white tar in it. He looked at the label that said: Rubber Cement. Without hesistation, he put the tar into his eyes, not feeling any pain what so ever (isaac did the same thing, and he didn't take damage in the process.) He shot some tears at a wall just to see if it was worth it, and the tears bounced off to his direction, he immediately moved out of the way. realizing that he has a advantage, he took out the fires, finding a penny in the one to the right, and a bomb in a left and left the room. He was about to head into the scary room. he remembered that tinted rock, he went south instead of north to bomb it just to see if its for laughs or troll. He went up to the northeast rock, and blew it up from the south direction. But it also revealed some kind of opening. The rock contained 2 blue beating hearts. He picked them up as they magically disappeared as he picked them up. Zilth felt new strength into his body as he did this. Forgetting the new feeling, he went into the secret room, finding a 5 pennies and a nickel in the middle of the room with a dead corspe hanged. This made zilth a little consorned. he just picked up the money and went to go to the scary room to find a way out of this dungeon. Once he entered the scary room, he found a disgusting monster: Gemini!! (aka Josue and Hypo) He saw 2 fetuses with fox-like faces tied by a belly button cord. the bigger one (which is Hypo) and a smaller one (which is Josue) Began their attack, with Hypo screaming: How dare you Racist! (instead of the grunt from the game) Zilth ran backwards, shooting bouncing tears at the fucked up fetus-like furries. He also shot some tears at the wall in hopes ricocheting to the 2 of them. In what seemed like forever, the bigger one eventually blow itself into flesh and blood, detaching the smaller ones cord. This seemed to enrage him, flying at intense speed at him. He couldn't dodge in time and got hit, suprised that he wasn't bleeding. Pushing that thought away, he shot more tears at it, till it was pinned by it. Then it died as well. Spawning dog food int he middle with a trapdoor. and a lamb door to the west. Zilth went into the room, seeing the statue of the legendary love and krieg. In front of him is a head of a cat, with a price saying: 1 heart. and the cross with a red outline saying: 2 hearts. In confusion, he went to the cross labeling: Brimstone. He picked it up, feeling slight pain in the process. He saw a small wound on his arm as he picked it up. He also noticed that he wasn't crying anymore, instead he felt the need to throw up, so he did, expected was vomit turned out to be a huge blast of blood. Realizing what choice he made was right, he grined as he exited the krieg room, (used to be called devils room in the game) picked up the dog food and ate it, which he fely better at as his wound became smaller on his arm. and fell down into darkness, hoping to escape from this dungeon that PlaceRebuilder created for him. Category:Blog posts